Frozen One-Shots
by NowImfrozen
Summary: One-shots about the royals crazy lives after the Thaw!
1. Love Crazy

Ever since the thaw, life in the Kingdom of Arendelle was in a state of peace...for the villagers.

Behind the castle walls there a calm Queen, a clumsy beautiful Princess...and a pungent ice harvester lived.

Ever since Anna and Kristoff had become a couple they have been driving Elsa crazy!

Let's just say they were in love.

The sisters and Kristoff were seated at the dining table eating their breakfast. Elsa enjoyed the peace while it lasted.

"Anna that was adorable today when you tripped down that hill." Kristoff chuckled.

Elsa raised a brow at Anna.

"Not as adorable as you when that horse bucked you." Anna chuckled.

Elsa hid her snicker.

"Well it was super cute when you sneezed." He smiled.

Elsa raised a brow at Kristoff.

"No your cute when you sneeze!" Anna replied.

"No your cuter!" He countered.

"No you!" Anna replied back.

Poor Elsa was in the middle of all this.

"No Anna your cute!" He yelled back.

"No your-"

"I get it your both cute! Now please shut up and eat!" Elsa yelled.

Anna and Kristoff sat down and chuckled while Elsa glared at them.

"Your cute..." Anna whispered.

~Another day~

Elsa strolled down the halls in peace. The castle was actually quiet.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled.

Correction...used to be quiet.

Elsa neared a room and could hear giggling. Anna and Kristoff's giggles.

'Oh no' Elsa thought with a sigh.

She looked into the room and saw the two tickling each other. 'What the heck?' Elsa thought.

Kristoff suddenly placed his lips on Anna's and kissed her passionately. They were unaware that a Elsa was watching. Anna wrapped her arms around Kristoff's neck and played with his hair as they kissed.

"Okay no this is stopping" Elsa sighed. She walked into the room. They were still unaware of Elsa's presence.

Elsa grabbed the hair on the back of their heads and pulled them away from each other gently.

They gasped and looked at Elsa. Their cheeks were pink with embarrassment.

"What the heck guys?" Elsa asked annoyed.

"Uh..." Kristoff said.

"Uh..." Anna said.

"Well?" Elsa raised a brow.

"We were...um..." Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck.

"We were kissing." Anna said for him.

"Well duh but did you guys have to get that crazy?" Elsa asked.

Anna and Kristoff raised their brows and shrugged.

Elsa sighed. "Just don't do that." Elsa said walking away.

Kristoff and Anna rolled their eyes.

~Another day~

Elsa could hear yelling when she passed a room. She back up till she was behind the closed door.

"What the hell Kristoff!?" Anna yelled.

Elsa raised a brow. Anna only spoke in bad language when she was truly upset.

"It means nothing!" Kristoff yelled back.

"Looking at another woman means nothing?!" Anna yelled.

Elsa's mouth was agape. Would Kristoff really do that?

"I wasn't looking at her!" He yelled.

"It sure looked like it!" Anna yelled back.

"I don't need to explain this to you! I did nothing wrong! I'm dropping this conversation!" Kristoff yelled. Elsa could hear footsteps nearing the door.

"Don't walk away from me!" Anna yelled.

"Is that an order Princess!?" He yelled.

Elsa gasped.

"How dare you!" Anna yelled.

Elsa saw the door handle turning a quickly stood against the wall. She sighed. "Do I have to do everything?" She whispered.

She turned back to the door and pushed it open. Kristoff stumbled back. "Both of you sit!" She yelled.

They growled and sat on the bed albeit far away from each other.

"I heard all that. I'm sorry for ease dropping but that's my job as Queen." Elsa said arms crossed.

Anna and Kristoff glared at each other.

"I'm going to do this rationally. Anna tell me your side of the story." Elsa said.

"Why does she-" Kristoff yelled but stopped seeing Elsa's glare.

"We were in the market strolling along and looking at the shops when all the sudden stupid here stops and stares at a girl!" Anna explained.

"I-"

Elsa glared at Kristoff to shut up.

"Okay is that all?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded crossing her arms.

"Okay Kristoff now it's your turn." Elsa motioned for him to go.

"Ok yes we were in the market and yes I stopped BUT! I was not staring at a woman." He explained.

"Ye-" Anna was about the yell.

"Shh!" Elsa yelled.- "Go on." Elsa said.

Kristoff glared at Anna and continued.

"BUT! I was staring at a necklace in a shop that I thought would be perfect for you Anna." He ended.

Anna's eyes widened. Elsa looked at Anna and raised a brow.

Anna sighed. "Kristoff I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"Anna your the only woman I see and think about. You are my world." Kristoff said gently placing a hand on her knee.

"Awe Kristoff." Anna said lunging forward and hugging Kristoff. He smiled and hugged her back.

He pulled away and went in for a kiss as did Anna.

Elsa put her hand between the two. "No no." She said. They stopped and looked up at her.

"You guys need space. Go do something away from each other." Elsa said.

"Are you free?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, why?" Elsa asked.

"Can I hang out with you?" She asked.

"Hey I was gunna ask that!" Kristoff said.

"You have Sven!" Anna yelled.

"Maybe I want to hang with Elsa!" He yelled.

"No!" Anna yelled.

"Yes!" Kristoff yelled.

Elsa sighed and walked out the door.


	2. Sick

Elsa wandered around the castle. Today was her day off and she wanted to spend it with Anna. She looked but could not find her sister. That was strange, Anna was always around.

She wouldn't be with Kristoff because he was on a ice harvesting trip.

Elsa saw Gerda and walked to her. "Hello Gerda." Elsa greeted.

"Hello Your Majesty." She smiled with a small bow.

"Have you seen Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Yes I just saw her and I was on my way to get her some soup. Poor dear is ill." Gerda frowned.

"Oh no." Elsa sighed. -"Thank you." Elsa said and walked to Anna's room.

Elsa turned the knob to Anna's room and entered.

"Hello Your majesty." The doc said.

"Hello, what's wrong with Anna?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"She seems to have the flu." He frowned.

Elsa looked to the bed and saw a shaky Anna under the covers. She peeled back the covers and saw that Anna was pale and sweating. It broke Elsa's heart.

"I have gave her medication. Her fever needs to break and I would take this If I were you." He said handing Elsa a bucket.

Elsa looked at it with confusion.

"For the vomit." He said.

Elsa raised her eyebrows at the bucket.

"Good luck, call for me if you need me." He said then bowed and left.

Elsa sat at the edge of Anna's bed. She kept the bucket on her lap just in case.

Anna stirred and groaned. She opened her eyes tiredly.

"Hey sunshine." Elsa smiled.

Anna sighed and rolled onto her back.

"I don't feel good." She groaned.

"I bet. The flu sucks." Elsa sighed.

Anna nodded weakly.

"Do you want to sit up?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded.

Elsa set the bucket aside and went over to Anna. She slowly leaned Anna up against the headboard.

She then sat back down with the bucket on her lap.

"Do you feel like eating or drinking something?" Elsa asked.

"Gerda was suppose to be bringing soup but I'm not hungry or thirsty." Anna replied weakly.

Elsa nodded.

They sat in silence till Anna spoke. "Elsa..." Anna's eyes widened.

"Yes?" Elsa asked worried.

Anna grabbed the bucket and hurled into it. She continue to vomit for minuets. Elsa felt really bad, their was nothing she could do.

Anna wiped her mouth with a cloth and set the bucket on her nightstand. She sighed.

"Better?" Elsa asked.

"A little." She groaned.

"How about some rest." Elsa suggested.

Anna didn't argue she laid back down and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her.

She turned her head and saw Elsa smiling beside her. Anna smiled and closed her eyes.

Elsa rubbed soothing circles on Anna's back. That always seemed to put Anna to sleep. When she heard Anna's light snore and uneven breathing she crafted a snow cloth.

Elsa had noticed that Anna was very hot and clammy and she wanted to help her. She places the cold cloth on Anna's forehead. That would help break the fever.

Elsa had later fallen asleep. It wasn't till morning the two woke up. Elsa looked at Anna. Sweat no longer wetted her pale face. The color had also fully returned to Anna's face. She had only vomited once at night so that was a good start.

Anna opened her eyes. "Hey." She smiled.

Elsa chuckled. "Hey, how are feeling?" She asked.

"Still weak but a lot better thanks to you." Anna smiled.

"Good now how's about you eat and drink some water." She smiled.

Anna nodded and sat up without Elsa's help. Elsa also sat up.

Once Elsa sat up her eyes widened and she grabbed the bucket from Anna's nightstand. She hurdled into it.

"Oh no." Anna sighed.

I guess they forgot that the flu is contagious...

~This was like a Elsa being a good big sister chapter :) please review to give me ideas! I will listen to you! Thanks for the follow etc. Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~


	3. Brother and sister bonding

**Please Review and give me some ideas! Thanks! :) **

Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa sat at the dining table enjoying their morning breakfast.

"So guys, I know you both have a day off but I can't hang out with you guys." Anna said.

"Why?" Kristoff asked.

"Some Generals asked me to go see the latest weaponry and get my approval." Anna replied.

Anna was the one in charge of war matters.

Elsa sighed. "I hate having to hear that you have that job." She said.

Anna shrugged. "You guys should spend the day together." She smiled.

"Me and Kristoff?" She asked unsure.

"Uh...yeah..." Anna replied.

"On second thought I have duties." Elsa said.

"Me too." Kristoff added.

"No you guys are spending the day together! Kristoff and I could be getting married soon so I want you guys to be like brother and sister." Anna explained.

Kristoff sighed. "Fine..."

Anna looked to Elsa.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Great! Well I'll see you two crazies later!" Anna stood and left.

"My own girlfriend has a cooler job than me!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Her job is life threatening I'd say your job is cooler." Elsa replied.

He shrugged.

"So what do you want to do today sis?" He asked.

"Don't call me that, and I don't know." She sighed.

"Your fun." He mumbled.

"We can go to the town I guess." She said.

"Hmm...okay." He agreed.

They finished breakfast and went to the town. Elsa loved seeing the little children approach her. Kids even approached Kristoff, he was good with kids.

Next the two went to the shops. Elsa spotted Kristoff looking at the diamond rings. She walked up behind him.

"She would love this one." Elsa pointed to the green gemstone on a silver ring.

Kristoff jumped at her voice and panicked. "I-I was just l-looking." He stuttered.

Elsa chuckled. "It's okay Kristoff I approve of you marrying her. Your a wonderful man." Elsa smiled.

Kristoff smiled. "Thank you Elsa." He said.

"Are you going to get it?" She asked.

He scratched the back of her head and sighed. "It will run me completely broke but I'll do anything for her." He smiled.

Elsa smiled. "When your married money won't be a problem." She said patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot that she's a princess. I never ever thought that I'd be marrying a princess." He chuckled.

"Anythings possible." Elsa smiled.

Kristoff told the clerk that he wanted to buy the ring and he did. He felt so happy holding that ring in his hand.

He showed Elsa and she smiled becoming a little teary eyed.

Kristoff suddenly wrapped Elsa in a tight hug. Elsa tense then relaxed into his hug. They separated and smiled at each other. "Let's move on sis." He smiled.

"Okay...bro..." She said awkwardly.

"Yes!" He yelled fist pounding the air.

She chuckled and they started walking. "Wait I forgot something!" He said backing up.

He ran back into the jewelry store. Elsa waited outside alone.

Suddenly two firm hand grabbed onto her. One on her mouth and the other holding a dagger to her throat.

"Shh..." He said backing her up into an ally.

Kristoff walked out and panicked when Elsa was nowhere to be found. He ran around searching everywhere. Suddenly he heard a scream and ran to the sound.

He found a man holding Elsa. She was struggling to get away from him.

Kristoff ran full force into the man knocking him down. The man let Elsa go as he fell.

Kristoff's fist collided with his nose. A loud crack was heard. Blood ran down the man's nose. The man grew angry and swiped the dagger across Kristoff forehead. Kristoff stumbled back.

The two started punching and throwing each other around. Kristoff was very angry at this point. He brought his fist down hard on the side of the mans skull. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Elsa had watched the whole thing in shock. Kristoff walked over to Elsa. His forehead and nose were bleeding continually.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Am I okay?!" She said unbelievably.

"Are you okay?!" He asked more stern.

Elsa nodded. Kristoff took her hand and led her back to the castle.

When they made it to the castle they both plopped onto the couch. They sighed.

Elsa called for a nurse and she came and cleaned Kristoff up as much as she could.

"Anna is not going to be happy. She is so overprotective." He sighed.

"She should be. You could have died!" Elsa replied.

He shrugged. "He was easy." He replied.

Elsa looked at him raising a brow.

"Thank you so much." She said sincerely.

He smiled at her. "No one touches my family." He replied.

Elsa hugged him. He was shocked but then embraced her back.

Anna walked up to them quietly. "Awe how cute." She smiled.

The two broke apart fast.

"No keep hugging!" Anna smiled.

They shook their heads.

Anna noticed Kristoff's wounds.

"Kristoff what happened?!" She asked running to him and checking his face.

Kristoff gave Elsa a "see." Look.

Elsa nodded amused.

"I'm fine." He chuckled.

"Good." She said pecking him on the lips.

"Hey that's all I get for saving Elsa!" He whined.

Elsa gave him a "really?" Look.

"He saved you?" Anna asked.

"Yeah their was some thug and he came and saved me." Elsa replied.

"Elsa..." Anna said.

"Yes..." Elsa replied.

"Can you leave me and Kristoff alone for a couple minuets?" She asked as she sat on Kristoff lap.

Kristoff smiled brightly.

Elsa shook her head. "You two are unbelievable." She said standing.

"Yay thanks!" Anna yelled.

"Just don't mess up the couch!" She yelled back.

They chuckled. Then they enjoyed each others company...


	4. Fights and Cold Water

**IMPORTANT! I think I'm going to put "A Royal Voyage" on hiatus. I have bad writers block and the story got a little boring. I think I'll do these one-shots and start a new story :) please review!**

Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa were packing up the sled for a camping trip.

"I'm so excited Kristoff!" Anna smiled.

"Me too." He said pecking her on the lips.

"Please no PDA on this trip." Elsa groaned.

Anna and Kristoff rolled their eyes.

After they loaded the sled they were off. All of them were wearing winter gear since it was the middle of winter. Elsa wore winter gear too even though she doesn't feel the cold.

"I can't believe this is my first camping trip." Elsa sighed.

"Yeah this is like my third, papa and I only went twice together." Anna replied.

Elsa nodded.

"So what the sleeping arrangements? Anna and I then you?" Kristoff joked to Elsa.

"Very funny ice man." Elsa rolled her eyes.

Kristoff chuckled and Anna playfully hit him.

They rode for about an hour before they found a nice camping spot.

They all hopped out of the sled then they started unpacking. Elsa and Anna set up their tent and Kristoff set up his.

"Too bad Olaf couldn't have come." Anna sighed.

"Yeah he's wanted to stay with Marshmello." Elsa replied.

"He's kind of annoying anyway." Kristoff said walking up to the two.

Anna hit him in the stomach playfully.

"So what do you want to do girls?" Kristoff asked.

They shrugged.

"I knew you'd do that so I already chose. We are going ice fishing!" He exclaimed.

The girls groaned.

He smiled and gave them each a fishing rod.

They walked to the frozen pond and stood beside it.

"Okay here you go Anna." He said handing Anna a saw. -"Cut a hole." He said.

"Um...okay." She said walking toward the ice.

"Don't let her do that!" Elsa yelled at Kristoff.

"She can do it Elsa, she not a baby!" Kristoff retorted.

"She could get hurt!" She yelled back.

"She's 19 years old Elsa!" Kristoff yelled.

"Which is even to young to date you in my opinion!" Elsa yelled.

Anna was on the pond trying to cut the hole. She couldn't hear them bickering.

"Wow so now age judges if we can love each other!?" Kristoff yelled.

"I'm just trying-"

"To protect her I know Elsa, we all know." Kristoff replied.

"So I'm a bad person for wanting to protect her!" Elsa yelled.

"Okay I'm done with this you can go back to the tent." He said yanking the rod out of her hands.

"No!" She said grabbing it back.

"Yes!" He yelled yanking it back.

They kept yanking it from each other till they got closer to Anna.

Anna put down the saw and clasped her hands together. "All done!" She said happily.

She turned around and saw Kristoff and Elsa fighting right in front her.

"Um...guys!" She yelled.

They ignored her and kept yelling at each other.

"Fine!" Kristoff yelled letting go of the rod. The rod snapped back whipping Anna on her temple hard. She was hit unconscious and fell into the frozen hole.

Kristoff and Elsa gasped.

Kristoff took off his shirt quickly and jumped into the frozen water.

Elsa bit at her nails as she awaited the sight of Kristoff and Anna to surface.

"Please..." Elsa whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Elsa counted in her head and she was already past a minuet.

She broke down in tears and the thought of them not surfacing.

She fell onto her knees and sobbed until she heard a splash.

Kristoff tried to lift Anna onto the surface but he looked very weak. Elsa ran over and pulled Anna onto the surface then she helped Kristoff.

Kristoff ran next to Anna and pressed his ear to her chest. "She's not breathing." He said.

Elsa cried as she stroked Anna hair. Elsa noticed blood trickling off of her temple and a large bruise was forming.

Elsa watched as Kristoff pressed on Anna chest repeatedly. It was not working so he put his mouth to hers and blew air into her. He repeated these scenarios. He pushed down again on her chest and this time she spit up water.

She gasped and continued to cough. Elsa cried tears of joy as did Kristoff.

Surprisingly Kristoff was the first to hold Anna to his chest. He rubbed her bangs back and repeatedly kissed her forehead and lips. "I love you so much." He cried.

Elsa cried at the sight. Elsa noticed that they were both shivering so she spoke up.

"We need to get you two warm." Elsa said.

Kristoff nodded with a shiver.

Elsa handed him his warm shirt that he had taken off but he wrapped it around Anna instead. That made Elsa smile.

He lifted Anna up bridal style and they hurried back to the camp site.

Kristoff put Anna in her and Elsa's tent and then put a blanket over her. "M-make s-sure s-she c-changes." He shivered.

Elsa nodded. Anna had not spoken a word since she had drowned. "Come on sweetie." Elsa said.

Elsa changed Anna then put blankets around her. Anna was very pale and her lips were still blue, Elsa figured that would go away when the warmth gets to her. She also wiped the blood off Anna's temple and bandaged it.

"Let's get you to the fire." Elsa said supporting Anna and walking her out of the tent. They sat on a log next to the fire Kristoff made.

Elsa held onto Anna tightly. She kissed Anna's forehead. She noticed that Anna's shivering was lessening.

Kristoff walked out to them and sat beside Anna. "Are y-you okay n-now?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." Anna nodded.

"Good." He said embracing her. He rubbed her back soothingly. It wa very comforting for Kristoff when he could feel Anna's warm breaths touch his neck in their embrace.

"I-I l-love you." She shivered.

"I love you too" He breathed. Anna let go of Kristoff and hugged Elsa. Elsa hugged Anna tightly. "Anna I'm sorry it was all my fault." Elsa sniffled.

"No it's my fault too, you were right Elsa." Kristoff said.

"No you are right Kristoff, she's not a child she can take care of herself. She did what you asked her correctly, I hit her with the rod." Elsa replied.

"I pushed you though and I shouldn't have." Kristoff said.

"I-"

"Just say sorry to each other jeeze." Anna sighed.

Elsa and Kristoff chuckled. "Sorry." They said in unison.

They both hugged Anna tighty. "Group hug." Kristoff smiled.

"You idiot." Anna said then kissed him.

"Hey!" Elsa yelled.

They ignore her and kept kissing. She sighed and ignored them too.


	5. Mother Elsa

** I'm going to be updating with one-shots for a while :) and warning this contains sexual content at the end. **

Here Anna was sitting in her room facing her upset sister... Or should she start calling her mother now since that's who Elsa kept acting like.

It all started this morning when Anna was playing with Olaf. Anna ran down the halls chasing the little snowman. They were having fun until Elsa popped around the corner a little to quickly. Anna ended running full force into the young monarch.

Elsa rubbed her head. "Ouch, what the heck?" She mumbled. She looked up slightly and saw Anna smiling shyly. Elsa growled and stood up. "Anna what have I told you about running down the halls?" She asked.

"Sorry Elsa I was just playing with Olaf." Anna informed.

Elsa shook her head unamused. "Why don't you play oh I don't outside!" Elsa asked annoyed.

"Uh because it's funner in here." Anna replied.

"Please Anna persition of language..." Elsa groaned holding her forehead.

"Sorry I meant because it's more entertaining indoors." Anna rolled her eyes.

Elsa nodded in approval. "Well the castle is not a place to play it's a place to rule so please go outside." Elsa said.

"Says the queen who just built an ice rink in the ball room last night?" Anna raised a brow. "Not a place to play." She scoffed shaking her head.

Elsa sighed. "Just go outside." She said and then she took her leave.

Anna stuck her tongue out then took Olaf outside where they then resumed their game of tag.

An hour later Anna wandered into the castle and spotted some chocolates on the table unattended. "Well well what do we have here?" She smiled. She looked around to see if it was clear which it was so she walked to the desert.

She put a piece in her mouth and sighed in delight. She ate one after the other till a few remained. "I can't eat all of it or it might look suspicious." She whispered to herself. She wiped the chocolate from her face and walked to her room.

She hadn't even made it to her room before she heard a yell. "ANNA!" Elsa yelled angrily.

"Yes Elsa?" Anna yelled back innocently.

Elsa stomped up to Anna and showed her the few chocolates that were left on the dish. "Care to explain this?" Elsa said raising her brows.

"Why do you assume it was me?" Anna asked.

Elsa raised a brow.

"It wasn't me." Anna shrugged.

"Come here." Elsa said motioning with her finger to come.

Anna bent forward.

"Open your mouth." Elsa ordered.

"What n-"

"Open." Elsa said sternly.

Anna sighed and opened her mouth. Elsa could smell the chocolaty stench in Anna's mouth.

Anna stood upright again and smiled innocently. Elsa crossed her arms and frowned at Anna.

"Next time you do it you will not go unpunished." Elsa warned.

"Okay I won't do it again." Anna replied crossing her fingers behind her back.

Elsa gave a glare then she departed. Anna sighed in relief.

A few hours later Kristoff returned from his ice harvesting trip. He sat on the couch in the library and waited for his girlfriend.

Anna ran in and engulfed Kristoff in a tight hug on the couch. "Oh!" He grunted. "Nice to see you too!" He laughed.

"I missed you." She said still embracing him.

"It was only three days." He chuckled.

"Still to long." She sighed. He chuckled.

They sat on the couch and looked deeply into each others eyes. "I love you so much." He smiled and tucked a piece of her loose hair behind her ear.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too." She said scooting closer to him.

They leaned in closer to each others faces. Their lips connected and they kissed passionately. Their kiss started to get more and more aggressive till the point where Kristoff was on top of her kissing her harshly. He started to pull down her dress sleeve and she started to lift his shirt. Things were getting out of control...

They didn't know how much time went by until they heard a yell. Anna pushed him off and he stumbled back on the couch. Elsa stomped in with a red angered face.

Anna had never seen Elsa look so angry. "What the hell!" She yelled to the two.

"Elsa I'm-" He was cut off by Elsa's icy glare.

She pointed at Anna. "You. Come with me." She said angered. Then she pointed at Kristoff. "You. Sit." She said threw gritted teeth.

"But Elsa-" He was cut off again by Elsa bounding him in an icy chain that connected to the arm rest. He looked at the chain shocked.

"I'll be back for you." She glared.

She grabbed Anna by the ear and brought her into her room and shut the door.

Anna sat on her bed and Elsa sat in a chair across from her and now here they were. This was Elsa's "mother day" as Anna would call it, and the worst part was that it hasn't ended yet.

Elsa had her arms crossed as she leaned back in her chair glaring.

"Elsa I-"

"Save it." Elsa replied. "What were you thinking?" Elsa asked annoyed.

"Elsa he's my boyfriend those kind of things happen!" Anna replied.

"You guys were about to have sex on the frickin couch!" Elsa yelled.

Anna scoffed. "No we weren't! We know how to control ourselves!" She yelled.

"It sure looked like you were controlling yourselves back there." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"It was just kissing!" Anna yelled.

"No it looked like you two were eating each other faces and stripping each other!" Elsa yelled back.

Anna shook her head. "I don't need this talk from you Elsa." Anna replied.

"I want you to wait till you two are married is that such a bad thing?" Elsa asked standing from her seat.

"And we will wait, we both want to wait till we are married. That back there was just a little intimate time." Anna said.

"Well that little "intimate" time would have kept going stronger if I hadn't showed up." Elsa informed.

"Am I suppose to thank you?" Anna asked annoyed.

"I don't expect a thank you I just want to have some respect. Just know that I was right to stop you two." Elsa replied.

"No Elsa you weren't right to stop me." Anna said.

"Excuse me?" Elsa raised a brow.

"It was not my sisters job it was my mothers job and you know what she's not here, that doesn't mean you automatically get the mother position Elsa." Anna replied.

Elsa rubbed the back of her neck. She sighed then nodded. "Your right I am not mother and I need to loosen up but my job as an older sister is to see that you are safe." Elsa said.

Anna nodded and stood. "Well, I'm sorry." She said.

"I forgive you." Elsa replied.

They braced each other. "Can you please go unchain Kristoff?" Anna asked.

Elsa sighed. "Fine after I talk to him." She smiled.

"Do you have too..." Anna sighed.

Elsa nodded then left the room back to Kristoff. Anna stayed in her room because she did not want to hear that conversation. Now finally Elsa stopped being in "mother mode" and back to her "big sister mode"


	6. Family

"Well Princess it looks like your going to be a mother." The doctor smiled.

Anna could only gape. What would Kristoff think? What would Elsa think?! Her and Kristoff weren't even married and Elsa gave strict orders to wait till after marriage. 'Im a dead man.' Anna thought.

She left the doctors office and went to find her boyfriend and sister. 'What if she hates the baby? What if he hates his child?' Anna thought frantically. 'What am I thinking of course Kris will love the baby, and even if Elsa's mad she will love the baby too, I know she will.' Anna thought with a hopeful voice.

She found Elsa and told her to go to the library, then she found Kristoff and told him the same. She paced in front of them. The two watched her with curiosity.

"Um...Anna are you okay?" Elsa asked.

She stopped pacing and looked at Kristoff and Elsa. She sighed.

"I have some news and I don't know how you two will take it." Anna said.

"Just tell us and you will see." Elsa replied.

"Okay..." She sighed closing her eyes. Then she spoke quickly. "I'm pregnant." She said.

Elsa and Kristoff's jaws dropped. "I'm a father?" Kristoff asked standing.

Anna nodded with a small smile. Surprisingly he swooped Anna up and swung her around. He put her down and hugged her tightly. "I can't believe this is happening." He sighed happily. Anna smiled at the fact that Kristoff was happy.

"Yep I can't believe this happening either." Elsa said standing.

Anna walked toward Elsa. "Elsa please don't be angry, I know you said to wait but it just happened, and now I am worried you won't like the baby." She spoke quickly.

Elsa smiled and put a finger to Anna's lips. "Anna I'm not angry, maybe a little disappointed but certainly not angry. What makes you think I wouldn't love your baby? Of course I will love my niece or nephew." She smiled.

Anna sighed in relief then embraced Elsa. "Thank you." Anna said.

"Your welcome, and congratulation." Elsa smiled.

Anna let go of Elsa. "Thanks." She said.

"Oh great now your going to be a monster for 9 months." Kristoff groaned.

"And who's fault is that?" Anna raised a brow.

"Um both of yours." Elsa replied.

They chuckled. It would be a long 9 months.

~First month~

Elsa could hear a loud sound coming from the bathroom. She forgot that she slept with Anna last night. Usually Anna slept with Kristoff but lately he had been snoring too loud.

Elsa rubbed her eyes and groaned in tiredness. She looked to her side and saw that Anna was gone.

She got up and went to the bathroom. She saw Anna vomiting in the toilet. Elsa kneeled down and rubbed her little sisters back. When Anna was done she sat by the toilet and wiped her mouth with a cloth.

"Better?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah." Anna sighed.

"Can you go back to bed now?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded and they went back to sleep. Lucky for them morning sickness doesn't last the whole pregnancy.

~Five Months~

Anna was defiantly showing. Her baby bump was "cute" in Kristoff's opinion.

What wasn't cute was the mood changes. Kristoff got most of Anna's angry side while Elsa got the sad side of Anna.

Kristoff was practically used to Anna constantly yelling at him and Elsa was used to Anna's bawling.

I don't know if Kristoff and Elsa could take 4 more months if this moody Anna...

~Nine months~

"Push!" The doctor yelled.

Anna grunted in pain as she tried to get the infant out.

"One last push your highness." The doctor encouraged.

Finally the infant went into the doctors arms. The nurses worked on the baby while Anna calmed down.

"Great job Anna!" Elsa said happily as she wiped Anna's dampened forehead.

"I'm...so glad that's over." Anna sighed. Elsa smiled and stood to go get Kristoff. Sadly men were not allowed to see the child birth.

Kristoff jogged in and sat next to his wife. He kissed her forehead and spoke loving words. Elsa sat on the other side of Anna.

The doctor returned with the baby in his arms. "It's a boy your highness." He smiled and handed the baby to it's mother.

The three smiled.

"Oh no a little boy running around the castle." Elsa sighed.

The parents laughed.

"What is his name your highness?" The doctor asked.

"Benjamin Adgar Bjorgman." Anna smiled. Kristoff smiled and kissed his sons forehead.

"Wow Anna he looks just like you." Elsa smiled.

Little Benjamin had strawberry blonde hair and a round freckled face like his mother but he had Kristoff's nose.

"At least you have my nose." Kristoff chuckled.

They laughed.

"I have a feeling he will be like his mother. A rambunctious child that doesn't listen." Elsa chuckled.

"Hey!" Anna laughed.

"It's true, but you know what?" Kristoff said.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"His aunt Elsa can look after him." Kristoff laughed.

"And I will happily, I love my little nephew." She smiled.

The three could not be any happier in this moment with the new family member. They would have a lot of new adventures and they looked forward to spending it with Benjamin.


End file.
